Windstorm
by BlackBear53
Summary: Callen comes up missing under mysterious circumstances. The team is called out to find him. They may get a little help along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and close and the air was heavy, like a storm was approaching. The drapes had been drawn and as heavy as they were, I knew that it was daylight. There was a sound of heavy machinery running outside of the house and I couldn't quite place what it was. I had awoke in a bed with a heavy blanket thrown over me and two flat pillows under my head. There was something rustic and dilapidated of what I could see of the room around me. The wallpaper was something that you saw in 1950's movies. The furniture was thrift shop quality; it was slightly worn but serviceable. I couldn't hear any voices, no radio or television sounds, just the machinery outside.

I tried to get out of the bed and had almost made it when a wave of dizziness and a wash of nausea forced me to lie back down. There must have been a rattle of a spring, a groan of the floor or the moan of a man for soon a young, good looking woman entered the room. She was pretty, in a used up kind of way. Her clothing was older and a little worn and her dark hair was pulled back into a knot at the back of her neck with a bandana covering it. She looked at me with deep concern and something else except my brain couldn't tell me what that look meant.

She came to the edge of the bed, took my shoulders and gently pushed me back down onto my pillows and whispered that I was not well enough to get out of bed yet. The accident only happened two days ago. I had no idea what she was talking about. What accident was that? She told me that I had been sideswiped by a tractor trailer and had slid into a ditch off the side of the interstate. It had totaled my car. The answer did sound as if it could have happened but the look on her face wasn't quite right.

My head was pounding and I couldn't think. The movement of the bed as the young woman tried to make me more comfortable made me more nauseous. She must have noticed the gray in my face for the young woman stopped moving. I inquired as to how I was in her house instead of a hospital and she told me it was our home: that we were married. My brain was muddled because I didn't know any of this. I must have hit it hard in the accident. I didn't feel any aches anywhere else on my body. I should still be feeling some pain if I was hurt enough to be out cold for two days. But maybe there were painkillers in my system and that is why I was feeling foggy.

It occurred to me that while I didn't remember the car or the accident, I didn't know my wife's name or come to think of it, my name. Who am I? I broached the subject of my name and hers and she seemed upset that I didn't remember her name. She whispered her name; Nora. I didn't know her. When I pushed her for my name she told me it was Greg. Greg what? She told me that we were Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Wilson. I didn't know me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetty sat at her desk with the phone to her ear. She nodded and responded in one word answers. Sam watched her every move. She spent time writing down bits of information. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having and Sam sensed her discomfort from across the bullpen.

Kensi and Deeks came in babbling about the movie they had watched the night before. Their playful banter got under Sam's skin this morning and he was sure his mood had to do with Hetty's phone call.

As Hetty hung up her phone she made a grimace of emotional pain. It was always the same when one of her family came up missing. She turned and realized that Mr. Hanna watched her. Her brain ran on over drive. She motioned for Sam to come over to her office and he looked to the others, got up and came over. "Sit down please." When he sat she broached the painful subject. "Mr. Hanna… we have a problem."

Sam knew that before she hung up but what or who was the problem. He realized that his partner was not in yet and that was never a good sign. Callen may have been given an assignment that didn't need his help but that hardly ever happened. "What's going on?"

Hetty gave him the look that showed how really worried she was. Her brow was knit in a knot of confusion. "Was your partner working on something? Was he working a case that would take him to Arizona?"

It was Sam's turn to look confused. "Not that I know of and he'd have shared that with me. I knew he was heading to Vegas to meet a friend. Why?"

Hetty became more confused about why Callen would be in Arizona, but more concerned as to his current whereabouts. "The Aston Martin he likes to drive was found parked next to route 40 east of Kingman, Arizona. It doesn't have a scratch on it. It looks like he pocketed the keys and walked away from it. Do you know who he was meeting in Vegas?"

Sam stomach began to churn. This is not like his partner at all. Sam was confused. Didn't G always tell Hetty where he was going and wouldn't he tell her who he was meeting in Vegas? He hesitated a moment before answering her question. "He was meeting Stringfellow Hawke. The two of them became good friends after the case we worked with him. He's actually gone to String's cabin with Sara and Gretchen. I'll go and call String."

Hetty was still concerned. "See if my nephew would like to help with this. Would you be so kind as to talk to Sara first though and see if she has heard from him? Thank you Mr. Hanna."

Sam got up to leave but turned to look at the diminutive leader. "What do I tell the other two?"

Hetty looked up and over to the couple who sat going through their cold cases. "Leave them to me. Go see Sara and then call Hawke." Sam nodded and headed off.

Hetty stood and moved into the bullpen. Both Kensi and Deeks looked up to see her coming towards them.

Simultaneously they greeted Hetty.

Hetty smiled at them. "I have a job for both of you. I need you to go see Sherriff John Ramos. He is the Sherriff of Kingman, Arizona."

Deeks sensed her worry. "What's in Kingman, Arizona?"

"Mr. Callen has left the Aston Martin on the shoulder of Interstate 40. The Sherriff says it had been there two or three days before someone reported it to him. It looks like Mr. Callen pocketed the keys and walked away. At this time it is assumed that he had been in Las Vegas with Stringfellow Hawke prior to walking away from his car. We need to make sure of that."

Deeks, being the detective asked the pertinent question. "Is the car still on the side of the highway? If not, is the crime scene tape still up so that we can examine the area?"

Hetty didn't know about the crime scene tape. "Unfortunately the car had been towed before they checked it over. Then when the mechanic said there was nothing wrong they began looking for Mr. Wolinsky. Go have a look at it and while there poke into things. I have a feeling that things are not as they seem."

Deeks and Kensi got up and grabbed their "go bags." The SRX had been gassed last night and they left for Kingman right away.

Nora had left me alone in the bedroom after helping me to the bathroom. She was going to warm up some soup for me and then fill me in on what I couldn't remember, which was everything. I couldn't remember what kind of car I drove or what I was doing on the highway that night. I couldn't remember living here, never mind being married or owning a home.

When she came back to the room she told me we'd been married six months and that her dad and brother lived nearby. We lived in a nineteen-fifty style ranch house that had been built in a subdivision that had never been completed. Our home was one of two on the street and the other was a mile down the road. She also told me that I had lost my job at the truck depot two months ago. I had been coming back from a job interview when I had my accident. My Toyota Corolla had crashed into a rock face off the side of the highway. I had a few bumps and bruises and I was unconscious. The doctor had said it was alright to bring me home after he checked me out.

All the time she was talking to me I watched her face. Her reaction told something was off but that never seemed right. My brain had fuzziness to it and my thinking was muddled. After eating I had this uncontrollable urge to go back to sleep and Nora said it was because I hit my head real hard. I didn't care why; I just needed to sleep. As I nodded off I felt her pull the blanket up over me and touch my face in an affectionate manner, but it felt like she was afraid to touch me. I didn't think of that until much later.

Sam wanted to talk to Sara in person. Telling her that G was missing hadn't been something he'd want to do over the phone. He pulled the Challenger to the curb across from G's house and noticed the car in the drive; Sara was home. That was a relief.

He got out of the car and walked to the front door and rang the bell.

Sara came to the door, opened it and was surprised to see Sam there at ten fifteen in the morning. "Good morning! Come on in the coffee is still on, can I get you a cup?"

G's wife is no slouch, she knew something was wrong. "No...No coffee. Can we sit and talk?" Sam led Sara to the couch and had her sit. "There is no good way to ask this….Have you heard from G in the last couple of days?"

Sara's face turned ashen and Sam could tell she was rattled. "No. He's in Vegas with Hawke. Why are you asking me this?"

Sam took both of her hands in his. "When do you expect him back?"

Sara was shaken. This is not how time away with a friend was supposed to be. "He's not due back until Saturday. Sam, what is going on?" She was close to tears now.

Sam looked around the home of his best friend. He remembered a time when there was nothing in this house. Callen had come so far in his life. He had a lovely wife and daughter; there was furniture in his home and love. He had learned to love and to really be happy. Sam looked back at Sara. "We're not really sure. The Aston that G drives was found on the side of Interstate 40 east of Kingman, Arizona. It looks like he parked it and walked away from it. Kensi and Deeks are on their way there now to talk to the sheriff. We'll keep you up to date with the search. My next job is to call Hawke."

Sara perked up at that. "Call from here. Maybe someone stole G's car. Maybe he went somewhere with Hawk." Sam realized that she was grasping at straws but he was ok with calling from here.

Sam took out his cell and dialed Strings number in the mountains. He wasn't sure he'd get through on the cell but he had to try.

String picked up on the fourth ring. "Santini Air. Hawke speaking, how can I help you?"

Sam hesitated a moment. "String this is Sam Hanna. Is G there with you?"

String was surprised by the question. "I left him in Vegas four days ago. I got an emergency call for a job and had to go. He said he was going home. I actually saw him drive off. Why do you ask?"

Sam had hoped it was going to be easy like Sara had hoped but it was not to be. "A sheriff in Arizona found his car parked at the side of I-40. Nothing wrong with it, just parked and the keys were gone and G had walked away. Hetty would like to know if you'd help finding him."

"What exactly does Aunt Hetty want me to do?" String had walked to the closet where he kept his cello and now walked out his front door to the dock. Sam could see Tet, his faithful dog, at his heels.

Sam knew what String would be doing. "Call her and ask. I'm heading for Kingman, Arizona to find my partner. Talk to you soon." He hung up.

Sara's face had become a mask of concern and fear for her husband's wellbeing. "He's not there?"

Sam shook his head no. "I'm going to look for him. Eric is looking for his cellphone GPS. We will find him. If you need anything call Michelle, as a matter of fact I'll call her now. She'll be here before you know it." He punched his home number into his cell and spoke to Michelle. She was packing and would be there in twenty minutes. "I've got to go now and talk to Hetty and then I am leaving for Arizona. I'll call with any information we get. I promise."

Sara nodded and tried not to cry. "I'm holding you to that Sam." He hugged her once and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi and Deeks rode across the desert towards the northwest corner of Arizona. It was desolate but beautiful terrain. Deeks kept talking about how they didn't bring enough water or food. "Deeks, it's not like we are going to get lost. We are travelling on two highways. That's it. Four hours on the road and we'll be there. Relax Deeks."

Marty sighed. He hated being out of the city. Wide open spaces made him nervous.

They drove into Arizona and would continue for another twenty minutes until they reached Kingman.

Deeks spotted the Sheriff's office and Kensi pulled into the space by the door. The two of them got out of the air conditioned vehicle and walked into the building. A receptionist met them just inside the door. "May I help you?"

Kensi took out her badge and credentials and Marty did the same. "We're here to see Sheriff Ramos about the Aston Martin found by the highway. One of our team was driving it, a Mr. Greg Wolinsky. We'd like to talk with the sheriff."

The receptionist, Mallory Jensen, looked at the badges and picked up the phone and dialed. "Sheriff Ramos, there are two agents from NCIS here to talk with you. Yes sir." She hung up the phone and gestured for them to follow her.

Sheriff Ramos was a large man. He stood six foot, two hundred-ten pounds and looked like he worked out regularly. He could take care of himself in a fist fight. He put out his hand to shake hands, first with Kensi and then with Deeks. His hands were large but he was a gentle giant most likely unless he was provoked. "Welcome to Kingman. There is not much to tell you. We found the car two days ago, twenty miles east of here on Interstate 40. It had been driven off the highway, way off the shoulder. It was locked and the owner seemed to have walked away or had been driven away. We put out a BOLO on the car and for Mr. Wolinsky. Miss Lange called and we discussed her concerns. The car was towed to Sid's Garage and is still there."

Deeks was a little leary about where this investigation was going. "Is the crime scene tape still up by the highway?"

Sheriff Ramos wasn't surprised by the question. He'd done his homework about NCIS and their methods of investigation after hearing from Miss Lange. Seems they always get their man. "Yes sir it is. Or it was yesterday. Come on, I'll take you there."

Kensi and Deeks followed Sheriff Ramos to his patrol car for the ride to the crime scene.

* * *

Sam had driven back to the mission to talk with Hetty. By the time he had arrived Hawke had called and volunteered his services. Since they really had no idea as to what they are looking for Hetty was holding him in reserve. She'd let him know when the time came.

After seeing Hetty, Sam went up to OPS to see Eric. "What do you have Eric?"

Eric had a look that Sam did not find encouraging. "Not much Sam. I looked at the GPS on the Martin that Callen had driven to Las Vegas. It sat parked at the Bellagio for two nights and then left and drove south down I-93 towards Lake Meade and towards Arizona. I would have thought he would come home. This is where it gets dicey. Somewhere along the way he detours to I-40 east. He drives to Kingman and beyond. The car stops and sits there for two days. GPS then has it going back to Kingman and there it sits still."

Sam was confused. Why would Callen do this? "How about his cell phone GPS?"

Eric shook his head. "Nothing. It was turned off just about the same time as his car was abandoned. Sorry Sam, we have nothing to help him."

Sam grew more worried about G. "Eric, can you restart his cell and then ping it?"

Eric doubted the usefulness of this idea. "Not sure it will work but I can give it a try."

Sam clasped him on the shoulder. "Do it Eric."

Eric began typing the order to the phone. He got it started and one ping and it turned off again. "I restarted it but whoever has it turned it off again."

Sam was growing more concerned and his face showed it. "Going to talk to Hetty. Keep trying Eric."

Eric nodded as Sam strode out of OPS.

Sam came down the steps from OPS with a grimace on his face. He felt that something was off about Callen's disappearance but couldn't place what it was. Callen would have tried to escape, but hadn't. He would have been able to get away from almost anyone. What made this case different? He went to his desk and picked up his go bag and caught Hetty's eye as he did it.

Hetty motioned him to her office. "Mr. Hanna, I am deeply concerned as to the whereabouts of Mr. Callen. We should have heard from him by now."

Sam knew that Hetty always kept a little in reserve, some little bit of information. "Hetty, what else do you know? Anything will be helpful."

Hetty looked at him and he could see worry. This time she had nothing else. Her boy had come up missing and she could do nothing. "I have nothing else Mr. Hanna. Find him for me."

Sam nodded towards her and stood to leave. "Eric is going to keep trying to resurrect his phone and see where that leads us. I'm heading out. I'll call and let Deeks and Kensi know that I'm on my way."

"Godspeed Mr. Hanna and bring him home." Hetty picked up her tea cup and sipped.

Sam smelled the aroma of the tea and knew it was the blend she drank when she was upset. "We'll find G."

Sam turned and walked out to his car. As he walked he hit speed dial for Deeks.

* * *

Sheriff Ramos pulled onto Route 40 and accelerated to seventy-five miles per hour. The distance to the sight was a mere twenty miles away so it took no time at all to arrive at the crime scene. When they had gone the distance he pulled off of the road and onto the shoulder. The crimes scene tape was still up and snapping in the dry desert wind.

Deeks climbed out of the squad car and sauntered over to the taped off area. Kensi had stepped out of the other side of the cruiser and followed right behind him. As they walked to the tapes both agents had donned the signature black evidence gloves that NCIS wore for investigation. Both had stopped outside the taped off area and looked at each other. There was a sense of finality to this case and neither liked it.

Kensi scanned the area as she slid in under the tape and went to one knee, touched the ground where she found the first tire tread. From her location she had a clear line of sight to the other areas where the Aston tires had sat. What she saw next gave her some hope. There was a second set of tire tracks. This set had a longer and wider wheel base, such as would be with an extended cab pick-up. "Deeks, check this out! There was another vehicle here. Look tracks there and there. Let's measure and send pictures to Eric. It pulled away past G's car. I'm not seeing any footprints though. I think the wind blew them away. Why would G get out of his car and leave it?"

Sheriff Ramos chose that moment to walk up to the crime scene. "When we found the car there were three sets of shoe prints. We have copies back at the office. We don't know if Mr. Wolinsky parked here first, stopped to help someone or was lured here." The sheriff went back to his patrol car and called into the station to get the evidence brought into the conference room for when they returned.

Kensi stayed near the ground to check for more forensic evidence. As she rose she noticed a slip of yellow paper in the dried grasses by side of the road. She pointed to it and spoke quietly. "Deeks, grab that paper."

Marty bent over to retrieve it and noticed as he turned it over that the handwriting was familiar. He motioned Kensi to him. As he perused the note Kensi looked over his shoulder. He heard her breathe catch as she read the word on the paper. "That's G's writing. McCall, isn't that the guy in Vegas last year?"

Deeks took off his glove and surrounded the paper with it and put it in his pants pocket as he looked off into the hilly, rust colored, dry area of the desert that they stood in. He hoped wherever Callen was, he had enough water to survive. "Yes it is…. What in the Hell did he stumble into?"

Sam arrived at the sheriff's office just as Deeks and Kensi returned with Sheriff Ramos. As Sam met Deeks glance he knew that they had found something.

Introductions were made as the group entered the building. Sam noticed something about Ramos that only another Seal would. Ramos was a Seal as well. Having another Seal working the case might make this investigation easier.

Sheriff Ramos led them to the conference room where the evidence was laid out for them.

Kensi took pictures of both the tire treads of the other vehicle and the shoes that the sheriff's team found at the crime scene, and sent them through to the Wonder Twins. She knew that she would hear from them soon.

Sam turned to Ramos and made sure he was aware that he was a Seal. Ramos didn't acknowledge Sam and that concerned him. Ramos stepped out of the room. While Sam was happy with having evidence to find his partner, the lack of response from the sheriff worried him. Sam then turned to his two partners. "What was that look outside?"

Instead of speaking Marty removed the black glove from his pocket and let Sam see what they found. "I think we know who has Callen; McCall."

Sam had been looking at the tire treads and had begun to look at what Deeks had found. He took the glove and note from Marty. "This is G's writing. McCall, I thought he went down with the casino and factory complex." He took out his phone and called Eric. "Eric, what do we have on Robert McCall? You remember our casino megalomaniac from last year? Do we have any next of kin? Did we ever find his body? Give us everything you can dig up on him"

Eric punched a few keys and returned to answer Sam. "We never ID'd a body. Hawke had done such a thorough job on the factory complex that we never expected to. McCall married a Patricia Nolan before he became involved with the mob. She divorced him shortly after his first run in with the Las Vegas Police Department. They had three children: The youngest was a girl, Nadine and two boys, Robert Jr. and Anthony. Robert Jr. was released from the Maricopa Correctional Center just outside of Phoenix three months ago. He'd been incarcerated for interstate trafficking in narcotics. He served his full sentence. Anthony died four years ago after a bout with lung cancer. The daughter still lives in Arizona as far as we can tell. All the children took their mother's maiden name after the divorce.

Sam's concern grew with the confirmation of the two remaining children living in Arizona. "Eric, find me Robert and Nadine. I want to know where they are."

Eric nodded absently. "On it Sam."

Sam returned his attention to his partners and the evidence on the table. "Did you tell Ramos about the post-it?"

Deeks looked around the room and to Kensi. "I don't feel this is a priority to him. He brought us out there and stayed in the car. He only came out when we started looking for these." He stopped to motion to the footprint casts and to gather his thoughts. He wanted Sam to feel his worry. "He gave us no information to speak of and I'm not so sure about the people in the office. We weren't exactly given the warmest of greetings."

Sam noticed that Deeks was serious. There were no funny jokes or smirks. He was all business. This is the Deeks that Sam respected. He phone rang. "What do you have Eric?"

Eric responded quickly. "Both Nadine and Robert live in Kingman. That's all I've got on them. They are flying under the wire. No bank accounts or credit cards for either. The treads for the tires are LT275/70R18E's belonging to a Dodge Ram extended cab Laramie Limited. No dual tires in the back. It is still heavy duty and could be used in farming or manufacturing. Kingman is a pretty depressed area at this time. There is a rail line that runs through, a trucking company and some mining in the area but it is falling off. Be careful Sam; Both McCall and his son are dangerous men.

Sam smirked at the last comment. "And we're not? Talk to you later Eric."


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling, that I been asleep for a long period of time overwhelmed me. My eyes were not open yet but my other senses kicked and told me other things. The heavy coarse blanket was gone and a newer softer one had been put on the bed over me. I opened my eyes to see the old blanket folded and hung on the back of the ladder back chair next to the window. The heavy drapes were still closed but the early morning light filtered in around them. I moved to rise and felt the warmth of a body close to me. Nora had crawled into bed with me to sleep. How did I miss the changing of the blanket or my wife climbing into bed with me? I've never been a sound sleeper. I also had a metallic taste in the back of my mouth. I didn't remember that from before.

The alarm went off and Nora woke and got up. She wore a threadbare cotton nightgown that left almost nothing to the imagination. Why couldn't I remember her? She's a pretty girl and one that I might be interested in, but at the moment she did nothing for me. She looked over at me and surprise showed on her face. You'd think that after six months of marriage she'd be used to sleeping and being watched by her husband. I didn't get that impression. Nora grabbed her robe and threw it on over her nightgown like she wanted to hide from me.

The groggy feeling that I'd had dissipated and I began thinking more clearly. I rose from the bed and went to the window. Nora used that time to try to slip past me but as she moved past me I reached out and touched her arm. She pulled back from me like she'd been bitten by a rattler. That was another unusual response from my wife. "You're real jumpy this morning. What's up?" She didn't answer. She continued to show emotions that my mind couldn't register yet. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm feeling better. Can I at least get out of this room?"

"Where do you want to go?" Nora seemed apprehensive and taken back by my request.

I had no idea what had made her so nervous. "All I want is to try a little walking. I've been in that bed for who knows how long. I just want to watch you cook, clean house, sit up in a real chair and watch TV, listen to the radio or read a newspaper. Maybe we can sit in the yard and I can feel the sun on my face. Could we maybe go to the beach?

Nora's face went ghostly white. "There are no beaches within five hundred miles of here and I don't think sitting in the hot sun is good for you right now. Maybe in a few days, okay? Come on out while I cook you breakfast."

I stood by the bed and something didn't feel right to me. I know there were beaches where I lived so where were we? "Where are we that there are no beaches? I know that I used to live at the beach."

Nora's comfort level dove again and she sat on the edge of the bed. "We moved here after we got married. My mother had left this house to me and we really needed the help of no mortgage so we decided to move here. We started over here and things were really going well. You got the job at the trucking company and we were going to start a family. Then the trucking company started cutting back on the help and you were let go and now the accident…."

I felt bad for asking the question but I'd gotten an answer to my question. She seemed so forlorn and kind of lost. "Okay, let's go make breakfast. I can help with the toast." She smiled and got up and headed for the kitchen. I pledged to make her smile more, smiles made her beautiful.

Deeks and Kensi had a couple of errands to run. One was making sure that Callen wasn't at the local hospital in intensive care. Not that he'd sign himself in but maybe someone else had. The other errand, stopping at Sid's to check out the Aston Martin and see if any other evidence might have been overlooked. They hoped for something more. Fingerprints would be nice.

The trip to the hospital was a bust. No one matching G's description had been admitted or even treated and released. Kind of reassuring in a left handed kind of way

The trip to Sid's Garage was more helpful. The mechanics never had a car of that magnitude to work on so they kept the car pristine. They never touched anything except the passenger door so picking up the finger prints were easy. Those were sent off to OPS. Kensi opened the car door and reached across for the trunk release. They hoped they wouldn't find G inside. Instead they found his go bag and that made both agents cringe. They looked at each other and read each other's mind. They decided to go for a total search of the car.

Deeks took the driver's side and Kensi took the passenger side. Kensi tried to remember where Callen kept his back-up. The glove box came up empty. That would have been too obvious and any enemy would look there. Under the passenger seat came up empty too. Hopefully he had it on him. Deeks reached under the dash board and nothing there. He shone his flashlight under the seat and came up with a milk shake container, that had been put there fairly recently. Deeks then reached for the console box, came up looking perturbed and holding Callen's primary weapon; his Sig. Deeks looked up at Kensi wearing a sour look. This wasn't getting any better. He didn't have the fifteen shot Sig but took his five shot thirty-eight. That just didn't make sense. The thirty-eight had to be here somewhere.

They kept on digging. Where did Callen put his back-up weapon? The found the pad of post-it notes that the message had been written on and the pen. They bagged and tagged it. They found his leather jacket in the back seat; bagged and tagged that too. There were towels in the back seat that Callen used after running to keep the leather seats tidy. Kensi went to pick one up. "Deeks, this one is heavy." As she unrolled it Callen's thirty-eight fell on the seat. She sucked in air like she'd been gut punched. She straightened up and looked at Deeks over the roof of the car. "He's out there with no weapon."

Sam stayed at the Sheriff's department and waited to speak with Sheriff Ramos. He felt like the man was avoiding him. When the sheriff finally did walk by Sam stopped him. "Sheriff Ramos, may I have a moment please?"

The sheriff stepped into the room and knew that Sam needed answers.

Sam came to stand close and tried to not be intimidating. "Why didn't you acknowledge being a Seal?"

Sheriff Ramos looked away from Sam and sat at the table. He had a resigned behavior and Sam worried because of it. "Being a Seal was a big part of my life and while I was a Seal I did my job and came home. I served four tours of duty in terrible places. You know how that is. I came home and tried to forget everything I'd seen and done. But the people in this county wanted someone who could be tough and provide leadership to the police force here. They felt that I fit the bill. I wanted the job at first but now…I want to get on with my life and put it all behind me."

Sam could understand what Ramos felt and at one point he wanted that as well. There are still some of those days but this is his destiny and he knew that. "Sheriff Ramos, we all feel that way some days but being trained to be a Seal is what our lives are all about. It's about the honor and commitment to a bigger ideal." Sam hesitated and then went on. 'We need to help my partner. That is what this is about. What couldn't you tell my team mates?"

Mallory Jensen walked into the room. "Sheriff, want me to put the evidence away?"

Sheriff Ramos nodded to her. He turned to Sam, smiled and extended his hand to the door in a motion that says let's go. "Sam let's go get lunch. It's been a long trip for you. You must be hungry. There is a great little diner down the street."

Mallory placed the evidence in the basket and watched as the two men left. She still watched as she used her cell to make a call.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The Silver Bullet Diner was about a mile down the main drag in the center of Kingman. It was exactly how you'd envision it. Silver metallic outside with red vinyl seats and Formica topped tables. Sam caught the scent of diner food and in his hungry state it smelled real good.

Sheriff Ramos called to a waitress. "Lainie, bring us two of the house specials and keep the coffee coming.

They moved to a booth and Ramos made himself comfortable. "First of all my name is John. You asked about what I know. I have to be very careful with this case. It could possibly get your partner killed."

Sam sat up and looked around the diner. There weren't too many people in it at the moment. "Why do you think that?"

Ramos looked at the people in the diner as well. "Mallory Jensen is connected to the Nolan family. I have to watch her every move on this case."

Sam looked Ramos in the face. "How is she connected? You mean like family?"

"No. She is Bobby Nolan's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure they have your partner. Now do you want to share what 'beachboy' found at the crime scene?"

Sam looked slightly ashamed but quickly dismissed it. "Deeks wasn't too sure of the reception here. It wasn't the warmest. You stayed in the patrol car while they got out and then you showed up when they began looking for footprints. They were concerned as to the level of cooperation they were getting. That's all. They picked up a piece of paper that said 'McCall.' That would be the Bobby Nolan's father."

Just then the front door of the diner opened and a big man walked in. The brown eyes stared down every person in the diner until they got to Ramos and Sam. The noise level in the diner dropped so that you could hear a pin drop. You could hear every foot fall the man made until he stopped at the Sheriff's table. "Afternoon Sheriff. I hear you have friends visiting from Los Angeles. Maybe you should tell them to go home."

Sam didn't like being talked around. "Why don't you tell me? I'm sitting right here."

Sheriff Ramos looked across the table at Sam and shook his head. "Sam let me introduce you to Bobby Nolan." Sam turned his attention back to Ramos with a questioning look. "Bobby this is Sam Hanna. He works for NCIS and he and his team are here to find their team mate and his partner. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Bobby looked at Sam and dismissed him as an inferior. That didn't go over well with Ramos or Sam. Bobby smiled at the two men. "I don't know anything about it. But they need to go home…soon."

Sam's attitude towards the man was slipping fast. "We'll go when we're ready, when I have my partner back. I'm not leaving until then."

Bobby smirked. "What if you get him back in pieces?

Sam wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. "If I do, you'd better be ready."

Bobby laughed out loud and got down in Sam's face. "For what?"

"For me." Sam practically snarled those words.

Bobby stepped back and laughed at Sam. "I ain't afraid of no Nigger."

Sam looked him in the eye. "That's good because I'm not one. I'm a Navy Seal."

Sheriff Ramos got up and stepped up to Bobby. "If you're done making a spectacle of yourself maybe you should leave before you have two Seals kicking your sorry ass."

Bobby gave the sheriff an ugly glare and then spit on the floor in front of Sam. He then spun on his heel and left.

Sheriff Ramos looked at Sam. "I apologize for the reference and the behavior. Just know that is not how we think of blacks here in Kingman. That, is what prison did to him, that and losing his father last year. While his dad wasn't the best, he looked up to him and Robert McCall did okay by his family. When his ex-wife got sick he paid her hospital bills and the same for Anthony. Patricia couldn't handle the financial drain. She lost her home and moved into Bobby's house for the last year of her life."

Sam looked at Ramos and smiled. "It sounds like you knew them well. Want to give me that connection?"

Ramos just smiled and chuckled. "You ever live in a small town?" When Sam shook his head no, Ramos chuckled again. "Patricia was my wife's cousin. They were close. This is a small town and we all know everything about each other."

Sam held his thoughts until after the waitress put their food on the table. "Where does Bobby live and where is Nadine?

The sheriff took a bite of his burger and a sip of coffee before answering. "Bobby lives on Linea Lane on the west side of town. His house is on this end of the street. There is a rock crushing site further down and at the other end of the street is the house that his mother used to own. It's been empty for the last three years. I think Nadine lives with him."

Sam savored one of the best burgers he'd had in a long time. If and when he got Callen back, he would bring him here. "I may take a little ride past Bobby's later. I just might need to reconnoiter.

Part 5a

Nora had just finished putting coffee over for the afternoon and I needed a nap. I didn't want to go back into that room; it had begun to feel like a prison. I needed companionship and Nora was the only companion I had right now. I sensed that there might be others who fit that bill but I couldn't remember them.

I needed some answers and there is only one person who could give me those answers, Nora. "Do I have any friends who might be able to answer questions about me around here?"

A look of panic came over my wife. It was almost like she didn't know how to answer the question. "We haven't had time to make many friends here. You weren't at the trucking company long enough to make many. So no, there aren't any. Maybe when you're well we can go out and make friends. We both need to get a job. We'll meet people there." The look of discomfort still showed but maybe it is just me. "Do you need a nap? I'll help you in if you want."

I must have had that look that says no but I will if I have to. "Can I nap out here on the couch? I really don't want to go back in there."

She nodded and I lay down on the couch.

I fell asleep and it seemed like I'd just drifted off and the front door slammed. I looked up to see a big man with dark hair and brown eyes looking at me. "Hey Greg, how's it going?"

Nora came out of the bedroom. The man ordered her outside and to his car. All I could hear through the closed door was the man's voice as he shouted at Nora. I had no idea who he was or why he was yelling but I didn't like it. I got up and walked to the door just in time to see him push my wife and get in his truck and drive off.

Nora came through the door looking sheepish.

It made me angry to have someone badger and bully my wife. "Who's that and why's he pushing and shouting at you?"

"That's my brother Robert and he's a bit of a bully. He never liked you so you'll have to be careful. When he comes by please go in the other room."

I laughed at the idea of hiding from him. "This is our house and I won't hide from him. You're my wife and he will not bully you." I would have to get my strength back to keep that promise. I could tell my diatribe had made Nora uncomfortable. She looked like she would cry any time and I wanted to console her. I held my arms out to her and she came into them and she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kensi and Deeks returned to the Sheriff's office and found Sam on his way back out of the building. "We've got some disturbing news. He's out there with no weapon, no water, nothing. Both of his weapons were still in the car as is his go bag."

Sam nodded and started walking towards his car. The younger agents followed him and climbed in with him.

Deeks asked what Kensi also wanted to know. "Where are we going?"

Sam grunted and then answered. "The Sheriff and I think we know where he is. We're taking a little joy ride down Linea Lane."

"Where? What's there?" Deeks and Kensi both asked at the same time.

Sam chuckled. "It's on the western side of town and Bobby Nolan lives there with his sister. We are tooling by to check on him."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go."

Chapter 6a

As they drove past the Nolan house they noticed a Dodge Laramie Limited pick-up sitting in the yard.

"Sam, stop the car up ahead I want to get out and go back and check the tires. That is probably the truck that took Callen." Kensi kept looking back at the house in hopes that she could get the information that was needed.

Deeks shook his head. "Forget it Kensalina, there is a big dog in a kennel in the back yard."

Kensi slumped in her seat.

Sam had what he needed. "Let's go eat dinner and get a good night's sleep. Sheriff Ramos got us a room at the Wigwam Hotel over on Smitwen Street."

Sam kept driving past the rock crushing plant. "There should be a boarded up house here. Patricia Nolan lost it to the bank. They came to a house almost to the end of the street. The house wasn't closed up like it should be and the house had a lived in look, like someone purchased it and were trying to make it livable again. A couple sat on the porch and as Sam drove by the couple got up to go into the house. Sam almost stood on the brakes. "That was G. I'd know him anywhere."

Kensi took her phone out and looked through some of the pictures that Eric had sent. "That woman is Nadine Nolan."

Deeks looked over her shoulder, nodded his agreement and again he wondered what Callen had gotten himself into. "So we know where he is, but why?"

Sam drove on but his mind was going in a hundred different directions. "We'll find out tomorrow."

I had gone to bed right after eating dinner. I felt fine and then exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. Nora helped me to our room. She got me into bed and went back to clean up the kitchen.

When I awoke the next morning Nora was again in our bed. She had ended up spooned up against my back. It had gotten colder that evening and she had added another blanket. Not the heavy one; it still lay folded on the ladder back chair. I got the impression she was trying to make things nicer for us.

Again I had the metallic taste in my mouth. I didn't take medication so that couldn't be it. Maybe it was the water in the area. I got up to shower and get dressed. I wanted to get up and look around my house. It might be helpful to know where I live. For some reason the moving of the bed didn't bother Nora when I got up.

I went into the bathroom, took my shower, brushed my teeth and dressed.

When I came out Nora was sitting up waiting for me. "You shouldn't have done that. What if you fell in there? What if you got hurt again?"

I really felt that I was doing better so I brushed her concerns aside. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just get a little light headed sometimes. I was so ripe I couldn't stand myself. I don't know how you can stand sleeping with me like that. Besides, you'd come in and help me. Wouldn't you?" I wiggled my brows in an innuendo kind of way. She smiled and even laughed a little. It was another one of her beautiful moments.

I wanted to make her happy. She doesn't smile much. "I don't cook well but I'll make breakfast while you shower and get dressed. How's that?" She smiled again. I was on a roll making her smile.

All of a sudden she stopped smiling. "No, you stay here. I'll get breakfast after I clean up."

She cleaned up and we went out to the kitchen. She brought out oatmeal and brown sugar, some bananas and strawberries and milk. I made the coffee. She cooked the oatmeal and set the table and I walked towards the living room and noticed something. There was no television or radio. That was almost unheard of today. I also realized there was no phone in the house. No wonder she worried so much that I would fall. She was a smaller woman and I am a fairly big guy. I might be too much for her to handle on her own. I notice two other doors at the end of a hallway. What could those be? I started towards them but Nora called me for breakfast. I can't keep a lady waiting.

Eric called just as Sam had walked out of his room and into the hotel dining room. "What up Eric?"

"Good morning Sam. How are Deeks and Kensi this morning?"Eric was in a chipper mood this morning.

Sam gave a grimace. His night consisted of unanswered questions and planning on how to get his partner back and not a lot of sleep. All he wanted this morning was information to help with this investigation. "What you got Eric?"

Eric felt the tone in Sam's voice and decided not to push the jovial behavior. "Those shoe prints were interesting. One set belongs to Callen. The others were size 12 Wolverine work boots. They can be bought at any Wal-Mart in the country. The finger prints on the door handles belong to Robert Nolan."

Sam just smiled. Bobby Nolan had a pair on at the diner yesterday. They might have him after all. "Thank you Eric. Hey, anything on G's cell phone?"

Eric lost a bit of the happy go lucky tone. "No. I think they took the battery out because I can't ping it or even get it to turn on. Sorry."

"That's okay; I think we've got a lead on Callen. I'll let the others know." He hung up on the exuberant techie.

Kensi and Deeks chose that moment to join him for breakfast.

They sat down and Sam filled them in on what Eric had found.

"Have the omelet. It is filling and delicious." Sheriff Ramos stood over the table.

Sam looked up at him and motioned for him to join them. Ramos decided to stand. Sam looked to the team and then started. "Yesterday you told me that everyone knows everything about each other in a small town. How come you didn't know that Patricia Nolan's house has a new family living there?"

John's face showed surprise. "I didn't know. There has been no new deeds filed and the utilities company hasn't registered any new hook-ups with the town. What makes you think that someone is living there?"

Sam bit back his anger. "We drove by last night. The house isn't boarded up and there is a couple living there. We saw them."

The sheriff went to punch a number into his cell. Deeks let out a little laugh. "Don't bother…we know who they are; Callen and Nadine Nolan."

Ramos got a smile on his face. "So your boy found a woman and decided to stay here."

Sam stood up and got in Ramos' face. "That's my partner and that's not his style. He has a wife and daughter at home. They mean the world to him. He wouldn't dessert them."

Ramos stood his ground. "He wouldn't be the first to do just that."

Sam gave a feral growl that would make most men back down. Not Ramos. "Not my partner. He fought for his wife, first with us, then with an international cartel. He'd never leave her. Period. Are you with us or with Bobby Nolan?"

Sheriff Ramos remembered reading that this team always got their man or woman and he stood down. "With you of course, it is my job after all."

Sam acknowledged the sheriff's stand down with a nod and a silent request to sit down.

Sam looked around the room at the other patrons of the restaurant and back to his team mates and Sheriff Ramos. "It's time to plan how to get G back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kensi and I got on the motorcycles just outside of Sid's Garage. Sheriff Ramos didn't want to alert Mallory to our plan. That way she couldn't call Bobby and let him know we were coming. We drove around town enjoying our ride, however while enjoying, we were building a cover of a young, hip couple out to see America from the back of motorcycles.

Kensi, having the technical knowledge of motorcycles, rigged her bike to sputter and fail just as we approached the house where we knew Callen was being held. We needed to know why he hadn't escaped or just plain left. He's quite capable of that.

Mesa Street ran parallel to Linea Street where Patricia's house is located. We turned onto the far end of Linea Street and Kensi's bike did just what she wanted it to, die right by the mailbox at the end of the driveway. Nice.

We could see the windows were open and the front door opened to the screened door. "Hey Fern, I'll see if we can use the phone here, Okay?"

I walked up to the door and knocked. Callen walked to the door in a slow crawl. He usually ambles but this was more like how an old man walks. It hurt to see him like that and I almost called him by name, but remembered what we were there for.

"Can I help you?" He slurred his words and that even added more to the worry I felt. He looked at me and I saw no signs of recognition.

I schooled my response and answered him. "My wife's bike died. Can I use your phone to call for help? Our cell phones don't work out here." I turned away from him before he could see the concern on my face. "Hey Fern, honey, I'm asking for help."

Kensi chose that moment to come up to the porch and remove her helmet. I watched his eyes for any signs that he knew her; none. I thought for sure he'd remember her eyes. They are different, but no. While looking at his eyes I noticed some pupil dilation that could be drug induced. Maybe that was his problem.

Nadine came to the door and stood beside him. Callen reached out and pulled Nadine to his side. She stiffened as if it were unusual for him to do that. I watched him. He looked like he used her for a support. "I'm sorry we don't have a phone."

I turned to Kensi and nodded for her to really look at G. "Fern, they don't have a phone."

Kensi climbed up onto the porch and sidled up to me. "That's okay. Hon, I need a bathroom. Let's go find one and send someone back for the bike."

Nadine slipped out from Callen's grasp. I swore I heard a sigh of relief from her. I wanted to know who the captive was here. "Use our bathroom. It is cleaner than any public restroom." Kensi went through the screen door and down the hall to the bathroom. It seemed to be taking Kensi a while to get done in the bathroom. I wondered what she was doing. When she came out I heard her chatting with Nadine as if they were becoming besties.

I turned to Callen and introduced myself. "I'm Max Gentry and she's my wife Fern as you know. We live in Los Angeles. We got married a week ago and are taking a tour of the Southwest as a honeymoon. It has been a blast so far."

Callen's eyes squinted a bit for some reason. I took it as a good sign. "Greg Wilson and that's my wife Nora. We are originally from Los Angeles. We got married there six months ago and right after that we moved back here. Nora's from here."

"I work in the motor pool for the LAPD. What do you do for work?" I needed to open up some memories for him somehow. Nothing was working.

G just laughed. "I used to work at the trucking company here in town. They began downsizing and I got let go last month. I'm looking for work. The area here is a little depressed so I need to go further out to look. I just totaled my car so that can't happen."

"That's tough but I understand. Fern worked as an insurance agent and they closed her office last month. It's tough for her. Her Aunt Hetty is helping her find a new job." I used all the words that I thought would jog his memory but none seemed to be working.

We stepped out onto the porch and Callen sat in a chair. Not his usual style. He looked exhausted. "You okay man?"

He smiled a weak smile and chuckled. "The accident took a lot out of me. It is taking forever to get back on my feet and I'm beginning to feel antsy."

This was the first real sign of Callen that I'd seen. Callen is always playing with something or moving. He's like one of those kinetic machines that never wind down. I could still hear Kensi inside talking with Nora. The two of them came out the door carrying iced tea for us. "Isn't this the nicest thing for them to do Max?" I nodded and while I nodded I watched Callen slipping off to sleep.

Nora tended to be reserved and a wee bit shy. She only spoke when spoken to and Callen seemed to protect her. He kind of hovered over her. This was getting weirder by the minute. It was very strange to watch him do that because he never hovered over Sara, his real wife. She was an independent woman; not so Nora. You could almost sense the abuse she must have taken in her past. From what I'd heard of Bobby, I'm guessing he's the one to blame.

Kensi talked with Nora about what other exciting things there might be to do in this corner of Arizona.

As we listened Callen fell deeper into his nap. I have to admit it worried me as to how we were going to get him out of here. "Well Fern let's leave these nice people to their afternoon and find someone to come back for the bike. We need it to move on to the Grand Canyon. It was nice to meet you Nora." Callen woke up. "Yo Greg, go take a good nap man." Thanks for the tea and the company.

We walked down the driveway, got on the other bike and rode off to meet Sam at the diner. He wouldn't like this because I know we didn't. Just as we pulled away from the curb Bobby's Dodge Laramie came down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

I had gone inside after the Gentrys left and fell asleep on the couch. It was a deep sleep. I remember having the first dreams that I'd had in a long while. I remember two people; a man and a woman. The man was me and the woman was a pretty little blond. She meant the world to me. I remembered her name was Sara and I thought how lucky I was to have her as my wife. The second dream was of a small but tough little woman. I never quite caught her name but she referred to me as Mr. Callen. I struggled to understand what these two dreams meant.

A loud shout woke me from my nap. Robert had come back and my wife was again being brow beat by him. I couldn't hear the words but Nora's face left nothing to the imagination. Their conversation was extremely unpleasant from the look on her face and from the tone of his voice. They argued back and forth for another five minutes. I went to the door and called Nora in. Robert came towards the house and Nora stepped between him and me. "Choose, him or me?" He pushed her aside, but as he did he said something to her that I did not hear. The look on her face spoke volumes. She was afraid of him and whatever he'd said to her. Bobby jumped into his truck and careened out of the driveway towards town.

Nora came through the door ashen skinned and shaking with fear. "Nora, what did he say?"

She shook her head at me while tears rolled down her cheeks and went into the kitchen and began ransacking the cabinets. She began stock piling cans of food and leaving behind anything that was too big or bulky.

I had no idea what she was doing. "Nora, talk to me. What did he say to you?" I held her hands to keep her from fidgeting with the cans. "Why are you going through the food?"

Nora stopped what she was doing. She made me sit down and then she sat across from me holding my hands. "You are not Greg Wilson, you are G Callen. Obviously you're not my husband." She reached up to touch my cheek. "I wish there could be more but there can't. I helped my brother hijack you to bring you here. Until two days ago I was drugging you so that you wouldn't remember who you were and you'd stay with me." Another tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away to the front door. "I can't do that anymore." More tears came and she got up and walked to the bedroom to get the blankets from our bed. "My brother is coming back to kill you. We need to leave.""

It all began to make some sense to me. I still didn't believe that my name is Callen but why would she lie? I had no idea how to do this but if she wanted to leave I'd help her. I didn't want to leave her here with Bobby. What would he do to her for helping me escape? I wanted to know why it became an issue now. "What set him off this time?"

She laughed out loud. It was a beautiful but sad sound. "The Gentrys who were here a while ago were cops. He recognized them. There is another member of your team here, a Sam Hanna. Do you remember that name?"

I honestly didn't recognize any of them or their names, nothing at all. I helped her pack some of the cans in a backpack and then the two blankets from our room in another. I hoped that she knew what she was doing. She also filled two canteens with water from the tap.

Just as we headed out the back door a tow truck pulled up to pick up the motorcycle the Gentrys had left behind. The driver was a black guy. He was huge, bald but vaguely familiar. He kept watching the house. I walked around to the front of the house and his face matched a name…Sam. "Sam?" The other two became more than a memory.

I went back into the house and asked Nora what she had been using to drug me. She showed me the bottle. It was not a drug that I'd ever heard of. It had done exactly what Bobby had wanted and for that he'd pay. "No more of this. Okay?"

Nora nodded, took it back and poured it down the drain. "Never."

Sam saw me and walked toward the house. He arrived at the door just as Nora and I were coming out with the packs. "Where are you going?"

Nora looked panicked in some ways and in total control in others. "I have a place to hide from Robert. We need to go now. He'll be back soon."

Sam looked at me and I nodded in assent to him.

Sam had the truck and wanted to assure that Nora and I were safe, but I didn't want to take that route. Nora started walking away and I whispered to Sam. "Let him come. That's the only way we'll finish this and give her a safer life."

Sam agreed with my way of thinking. The McCall family had been a thorn in our sides for too long now. "Where's she leading us?"

I caught up with Nora. She could walk rapidly for a small woman. "Where exactly are we going?"

She turned and looked at us. "It is approximately three miles out, straight ahead. Robert never followed me there. We'll be safe until he calms down."

Sam grunted. He didn't know if this was a wise idea or an idiotic one but G was okay with it, or that Bobby would ever calm down, but his partner headed after her so he would too. He picked up the pack with the food in it. "Let's go then."

The three of them moved out of the yard and towards Nora's hideaway in the desert.


	9. Chapter 9

Hetty called Stringfellow Hawke and had him meet the team in Kingman. He was to maintain a distance from Sam but meet up with Kensi and Deeks at the motel. Sheriff Ramos watched Bobby Nolan's home. He was going to check out the house when Bobby left.

When the time came String went back to the airport and lifted off towards Nora's home. Kensi and Deeks were waiting in the parking lot of the rock crushing facility on Linea Street. They were to be the backup in case Bobby got past Sam.

Once we left the yard we were targets. There were outcroppings of rocks but they were few and far between. Sam knew that and didn't intend to enlighten Nora or me. He was in protective mode. He still didn't know if I was up and running yet and to be honest I wasn't sure of it either. Could I endure a battle with Bobby? We'll see. Sam felt like they were being watched. He hoped it was the team but knew that it had to be Nolan.

It took an hour or so but we finally reached a rock formation that looked like a fortress. Sam immediately started looking at the defenses of the formation. He smiled because it would be a great place to hold off Bobby. He also saw the one weak spot; one way in and one way out. It might be hard to get out if Nolan was persistent. I saw in Sam's eyes the same read of the stronghold. It would have to do. Nora seemed comfortable with the location. We moved in and got comfortable. I might be a longer stay than Nora had planned on.

I looked at Sam and wondered what Sam actually thought. "Sam, I'm alright. Nora withheld the drug from me for the last two days. When Bobby came today I woke right up. I'm okay."

Sam nodded and bent over. He pulled a Sig Sauer from his ankle holster and handed it to me.

I must have given him my trademark smirk. "Go big or go home? What happened to your Smith and Wesson .380?"

Sam smiled back at me. "I knew you'd need a weapon. The Smith and Wesson is on my other ankle."

I gave a small laugh. My hand shot out and Sam grabbed it and pulled me into a man hug.

Nora watched all of this from the rock niche she'd chosen and was envious of the love and brotherhood she saw between the two men. She'd hoped for this from her brothers, but it never came. She'd been emotionally and mentally abused by both her brothers and when Anthony died and her mother got sick, Robert's abuse grew worse. She knew that Robert would kill her too and she resigned herself to it. Over the past week or so she'd found herself hoping for something permanent with Callen, but then she felt guilty for keeping him drugged and a prisoner of his own mind; that was cruel. She had to let him go.

I went to her and sat down in her niche. "Thanks for letting me go. If they hadn't come after me and you'd kept drugging me I'd have stayed because I didn't know any better. I'm going to make sure you're not punished for Robert's scheme. My family would want that for you."

Nora looked at him with surprise. "What family? Robert thought you were a lone wolf; that you had no family."

I took her hands in mine. "Sam, Deeks and Kensi, are my family but I'm also married to my soul-mate and have a daughter whom I adore. I'd like you to come back to Los Angeles and be part of that family. If you want to that is."

Nora smiled up at me and nodded yes.

Now we just needed to get past Robert.

Robert Nolan was a hot head. Deeks could hear him swearing and yelling one hundred yards down the road at the rock crushing plant. "Do you guys hear this? Oh my god, this man is certifiable.

Kensi looked over to her partner. "You do realize that there is not much difference between you and him, except he's an angry crazy."

Stringfellow Hawke hovered over the desert, listened to these two and cursed Sam for making him stay with them. Quiet was not part of Deeks vocabulary and incessant sniping from his partner was grating. He was glad that he was in the chopper and waiting for the word from Sam.

At that moment Nolan came crashing through his back door carrying a rifle and wearing a holster. He jumped into the cab of his truck and gravel flew as he pealed out of his driveway towards Nora's.

Deeks tapped his ear. "Bobby is on his way. How's G?"

Sam received the communication. "He's fine."

Deeks moved the Caddy out of the parking lot and at a sedate pace moved towards Nora's house. By the time they got to Nora's, Bobby had already searched the house and found the foot prints leading to the stronghold of Nora's.

Bobby had let her believe all those years, that he had no idea about it, but he did. He'd followed her there many times. But this time was different. She'd betrayed the family. The dumb bitch actually fell for the cop. They both had to pay for what they'd done and he'd be the one to make sure that happened.

As he closed in, he noticed the sky turning a brownish gray and the wind had picked up. He headed back to get out of what was coming. They'd suffer through it and it made him happy.

Deeks looked up at the sky just as the sun hide behind the clouds.

String radioed them. "This isn't good. It's a windstorm carrying a lot of sand. Get out of there. Bobby will come back. Call Sam and let him know what's going on."

Deeks hit the earwig and got no response. "The storm is interfering with the coms. I'll try phoning him." He dialed Sam's phone.

"Hanna."

"Sam there's a sandstorm blowing up. Are you in a safe spot?"

Sam looked out of the doorway of the stronghold. "Yeah we are. Where is Nolan?"

Deeks had put the car in gear and was heading up Linea Street towards town. "He went after you but we think he's coming back. We had to leave. We'll call you back when it's safe to proceed.


	10. Chapter 10

The storm blew itself out in thirty-six hours. The area was coated in a fine layer of sand and the remaining breezes cleaned the air. Before long it was okay to be out and about and Kensi and Deeks found themselves back at the rock crushing business waiting on Mr. Nolan. Stringfellow was hanging out at the airport waiting for Deeks call. Sheriff Ramos was waiting to search Bobby's house.

At last Robert Nolan came out and climbed into his truck. By the tone of his walk and the serious demeanor of his face, he'd spent the last two days simmering down. Deeks gave him about a four minute lead before pulling out after him. Kensi called Ramos and Hawke to get them moving. Kensi then called Sam to report Bobby's progress. Sam acknowledged the information and told Kensi they were ready for Nolan.

The last few hours had been iffy. The sand from the storm had sifted into the stronghold and gotten into our clothes and if we opened it, the food.

Sam and I talked to Nora about being back in her niche when Robert came but she felt she'd be more help out with us. I wanted to protect her and she said she didn't need it.

I couldn't believe that he didn't know about the stronghold. Every kid in the area probably knew about it.

Robert moved out into the desert to find us. He carried the rifle and wore his pistol.

Deeks and Kensi followed him at a distance. They crept from one rock formation to another as he closed in on the rock fortress while they kept him in sight.

Robert stopped at the last rock outcropping to see if anyone came out of the stronghold. He waited ten minutes before making his mind up to proceed. From this vantage point he had a perfect view into the stronghold. "Callen come on out and bring Nadine with you. I know you're in there."

I wanted him to make the first move and come into the fortress with us. "Nope, we're not coming out. If you want me that bad you're going to have to come in for me."

Robert knew it could be a trap but he still needed to put an end to this. His father would have died for nothing.

He moved to the entrance and went inside.

I stood alone in the center of the formation. Nora/Nadine stood to one side of me. I had insisted that she stay hidden but she refused. The Sig Sauer that Sam gave me was tucked into the back of my jeans as usual. Sam had climbed up to a higher vantage point in the crag. His line of sight to the entrance was perfect. "Someone won't leave here today, you do know that?" I made my voice as icy as I could. I wanted him to feel my rage at what he'd done to me.

Robert just smiled back. He positively believed it would be me dying that day. "Not just one of us, my sister will die too! She betrayed me and our father by helping and loving you."

I heard Nora gasp as his promise sank in for her. I may have underestimated his hatred for me and what we did a year ago, but I couldn't anymore. I hoped that he wouldn't harm her but even if he didn't hurt her he'd torture her for the rest of her life.

Robert came in a few more steps brandishing his pistol. "Do you want to go first or watch her go and then join her?"

Nora stepped forward. "Robert no one needs to die. Just give this up."

Her resolution of the problem didn't sit well with him. "You're a stupid bitch, you know that? You don't get this and you never have. Our father died this morning because of this man."

I could see the information disturbed her. It was a bit of a shock to us as well. Nora kept pushing him. "Bobby, you're going to kill a man for our father who gave us the bare minimum in life. Callen is a good man with a family of his own. Why hurt him? You're going to kill a federal agent and spend the rest of your life in prison for a man who abused us and left us and mom. He left us for a life of crime, floozies and corruption. Really?"

I could see Robert think about it, but it always came back to his anger for his life, his sister and what their father had done to them. How it became his lot to take care of that same man. Robert was an angry man. While he thought I sneaked my hand slowly along my waist band to my Sig.

Robert had made up his mind. Both Nora and I saw him make his choice. I showed in his eyes as he squeezed the trigger. Nora jumped in front of my when she read his decision. Sam shot Nolan from his perch. I went to Nora and pulled her to me. "Why? Sam and I had him."

She smiled up at me and said one word. "Love."

I called Hawke and had him fly in.

String heard the pain in G's voice. "Two minutes out."

Sam climbed down from his perch and kicked Robert's gun away from his body.

Kensi and Deeks came through the entrance and looked to make sure their partners were okay. They saw Callen holding Nora and heard the rotors of a chopper landing outside. Callen scooped Nora up. "I'm going to the hospital with her. Take care of this." And with those words he was gone.

Deeks was the first to speak. "What the hell happened in here?"

Sam looked up and shook his head. "Not what we'd thought would happen. She jumped in front of a bullet meant for G. We had him cold. She loves him that much."

Kensi called Sheriff Ramos to get the coroner. He informed them of Robert McCall's body in the back bedroom, recently deceased. Robert had put a bullet in his head. The Coroner was going to be busy today. "Where's your partner?"

Sam took the phone. "He's taking Nadine to the hospital in Lake Havasu. She was shot by her brother and it doesn't look good."

Ramos was shocked. "I'll get my wife to go to take care of things. She is family."

Sam was relieved. He'd been afraid that Callen wouldn't come back anytime soon if she was left alone.

The coroner arrived along with Sheriff Ramos and a crew to clean up. They took a deposition from Sam and would get one from G when he returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime in the middle of the night Sam heard a quiet tapping on his door. I stood outside. The look on my face told Sam everything. "She didn't make it." There was a quivering in my voice and I'm sure my face was streaked with tear marks. "Sam, why'd she do that? I'm not worth her life.

Sam took his partner into his room and had him sit while he found him a glass of water. "She thought so. You made a good impression on her. You treated her like she meant something to you, like you treasured her. She'd never had that before. She loved you. You'd do the same for Sara wouldn't you?"

I nodded yes to the question but I still felt the pain of her passing. I could hear her laughter and see her beautiful smile. I could feel her spooned up against my back and I reveled in the care she'd gave him. She'd been a good woman. One I wished could have had a better life with people who loved and cared for her.

* * *

The next day we all met for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Deeks walked up to me and smiled as he shook my hand. "Good to see you alive."

I chuckled back at him. "It's good to be alive."

Kensi noted the sadness in my face but kept her counsel to herself. She just hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

We ate a good breakfast and headed over to meet with the sheriff. I had a deposition to make and to give condolences to his family. I knew that Nora would stay with me for a long time.

String was driven by a deputy to the municipal airport to fly out. We made plans for him to come to Los Angeles next time. Maybe it would keep me out of trouble.

Kensi and Deeks climbed into the Cadillac for their journey home. All we heard was there wasn't enough water and treats for the "long ride home." Sam and I laughed but inside we felt lucky not to be driving with them.

Since I had no idea what Nolan had done with the keys the Aston had to stay until one of the motor pool men could pick it up. That's my car.

Sam got a smile on his face. "I'm buying you lunch at the Silver Bullet Diner. You'll love it."

I got my "I'm very afraid look" on.

"Come on G it is the best burger you'll ever eat."

The next thing I know he looks over the top of the Challenger and starts laughing.

I looked back and gave him the "what?" look.

He was wearing his pompous face and I knew what was coming. "I've done it again!"

I pretended that I didn't know what he was talking about and egged him on with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I've saved your skinny white ass once more." He climbed into the Challenger and started laughing, uncontrollably.

I knew it was going to be an uncomfortable ride home after lunch. As I climbed into the car I smirked but fought the urge to laugh out loud. "And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
